potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato-Man Junior
Alayson James Chip Mashmine Jr. known as Potato-Man Jr. or just Junior, is the first son of the iconic Potato-Man and Sarah Mashmine. He has starred in his own series before, due to being the son of the icon. Junior is a brave, intellegent and a assistant son to Potato-Man. He helps his parents out, also on his father Potato-Man's adventures he is well creative and invents gadgets to help people. He also invented a flying cap which he could use as a remote control or say setting he named the software Bella. Junior is one of the most talented and he is also religious like his parents. Junior is the eponymous son of Potato-Man, and strikes a identical resemblance of him as the next generation, but they don't have the same personalities nor do they actually feel the same feelings. Junior waa to also be a sidekick of his father on us adventures , but was a minor as a 10 year old spud with his twin sister Marsha, who also strikes a resemblence to Sarah. Junior is a responsible kid and hopes to be a hero and stat like his father one day. Though also he knows the dangers out in the Outworlds, he is more cautious then most of the people that he knows. He is friends are Jeremiah Shellman and others he knows, he meets. Junior also has a workshop and in his room, an din his basement he spends alot of dwelling time coming up with inventions and discovering new things. Personality Junior is often the responsible son of Potato-Man. He is well mannered and often not as stubborn. He is calm, and always is honest. He is a assistant and more useful to many like his parents and others he knows. He has a creative mind and is a fun loving son. He likes to spend time with his family a nd friends and be himself. Also due to embarking on his own adventures he is prepared and never impatient waiting for almost anything. Unlike his father he is somewhat of a pushover. Due to being the son of Potato-Man, every female he knows and later sees will treat him just like his father and have a fair crush on him, but sometimes Junior will push his limits in life. He is more like his identical cousin Clay. He is sometimes mischevious at with his one year younger twin sister Marsha, who are both loving to have fun and sometime love playing pranks. Often Sarah and the kids will play pranks on Potato-Man. Junior is a companion. He also in the Mashmine Family Detectives series proves at the end, he is thoughtless at times and doesn't realize things just like his sister like having a dog like Max, later the family dogs, Milly, Princeton and Mac named after simular individuals. He appears to be over. In the near future he is either 16 or 23. Which his home appears to be a society a large futuristic mansion with tall grass and the hugest building in Mashland. Relationships Potato-Man ''' Potato-Man loves his son, he is not his favorite child, but Potato-Man counts on him often. Junior wants to always prove something to him and be a helpful assistant. Potato-Man sees he has the guts to prove its easy to pull it off. Junior and his father are a well. He shares the identicalness of Potato-Man and seen to act as a assistant sidekick as well like sort of like Sherman, from Mr. Peabody. '''Sarah Mashmine Sarah loves her son very more much. He is always well mannered and responsible and sees the resemblance of his father and him. Junior is a assitant to his mother more. Junior and his mother are well bond. Much as the whole big family. Marsha Mashmine Marsha has a well bond with her brother. Like no other well relationship, they treat Each other fairly and always help Each other and help there parents out. They are also one best friends in sibling ways. They cause mischief, funny things to happen and are just beimg clueless. Isaac Mashmine Isaac has a well bond with Junior, being a triplet brother die to being a twin of also Marsha Mashmine being born. He joins and acts helpful to everyone. Jam Mashmine Responsible but never strict with her. Due to her bossy nature. Jam seems to bother Ashton more than everyone else. Jam is a busy one but is also well mannered and often stubborn. She is also is'nt spoiled in the process. Ashton Mashmine ''' Ashton also by his nickname Ash, is the youngest sibling of Junior other being Sherman. Ash is well understood by Junior and Junior is more familiar with Ash. Ash and Junior have things on common. Though Ash doesn't speak much not as talkative, mostly seen to act shy in a manner. '''Sherman Mashmine Sherman, is the final sibling of Junior. Sherman is Ashton's friendly peer brother. Sherman is well mannered like Junior and has adventures. Not much info is revealed by the last son "Sherman". Family All of the family recognize Junior and just live him. Jeremiah Turman A friendly turtle friend to Junior. Actually the best of friends. Rico Robin Jr. In Origins 5, Rico Jr is the son of Rico Robin. Which is the friend of Potato-Man himself. Which Junior is the friend of Rico Jr. in the next generation. Mac Pitt Junior is often inspired by Mac who is a cousin of Ruffy. Ruffy Main individual Junior is also inspired of, who is also a inventor. Dr. Allen "Chop" Sawyer Junior doesn't know his father's enemy well. 'Tomato-Man ' He happens to be buied by Potato-Man's arch rival Tomato-Man his team gang, most if the time. But Junior barely cares what Tomatoes does. Almost anyone who is very close to Potato-Man's side such as relatives and individuals happen to be always be antagonize by the gang except for Sarah Mashmine, who he happens to want to marry and then torture which he had failed... Weakness Despite his smartness and no-show insensitivity, Unlike his dad, Potato-Man, Junior has pyrophobia, he has serious spook attack towards fire, and is often not usually working with pyrotechnics, despite of this, he uses a flame torch on his machines is about it although it is still considered "fire". He is currently afraid of stoves and firestarters. One of his common nightmares and fears are, Fire Weather, where flames come from the sky, or if flames come into any shape, form or size, he is over cautious of it. It also happens to be normal, since of his species , but besides his father who how ever can be reborn by the Seed of Immortality , from any potato seed he can reform himself, meaning he is immortal, but however can still die. More... Concept and creation Junior was created by Vic Pennie, to be a sidekick son for Potato-Man 2. But that was changed. He appeared in modern times. He is mainly known for the Jr. series and the Mashmine Family Detectives starring Potato-Man. Trivia * Junior is the only Mashmine family member who has a fear of fire, other wise known as pyrophobia. Receipts potato-man Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main characters